Shock Has Hit, What To Do?
by AlexDigory
Summary: Carina Foster, Luke Foster, Garrett Hemsworth and Hazel. All four names pulled for the 50th Annual Hunger Games, all from District 5. Can they survive? Will they fall into alliance? Or be left to fight on their own? Rated T for language.
1. I Never Said I Missed Her

**Disclaimer: Although I'd love to...I do NOT own the Hunger Games, but all the characters below are MINE. NO STEALING!**

**If there's anything that doesn't make sense, please review or PM me about it. I will gladly explain or change it. AND, I ask that you not be rude, I am young and I am human. Humans make mistakes, thanks again for understanding :3 **

**Hey guys, so heads up. This is my version of the 50th Hunger Games, so...like if Haymitch never won right? Mkay, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>My hand tightened on Luke's hand, feeling his squeeze back made me feel a bit better. We were twins, an inseparable force held us by each others side every day. With my long blond locks, his shabby blond hair. I remembered ruffling his hair that morning before we left for this event. It wasn't that long ago...<p>

Hazel was out the door chattering along with her friends, she was eighteen. It was her last year for reaping so the chance of her name being pulled was very slim. Of course me and Luke had everything ahead of us, age fifteen, I stood no chance. He was well built,, average height, he had always helped my parents with gardening. Me on the other hand, I was small, petite and very weak. Though agility and stamina was on my side.

The screen door creaked as it opened inviting Garrett in. He was sixteen, tall, handsome. He was strangely skinny and pale. "You two ready for today?" The voice of strength came out, he had a somehow strong voice. I had always remembered his brown eyes, they were hiding something I didn't know about. I heard a thump as an apple fell to the floor right in front of me. Woops, he must have tossed me an apple. "They'll bruise if you don't catch them." Garrett grinned while he tossed Luke an apple who caught it.

I had never been to Garrett's house, but he did have an apple tree in his backyard. "Yeah whatever." I paused thinking his question over, but Luke was the first to speak.

"Yes, I think I can handle it." I shoot him a look, what was he talking about?

"No! Never! I don't want to lose either of you!" I was about to start going on a rant when Luke squeezed my hand again. I don't even remember the first time he had done that to make me feel safe, like in his eye I could always be safe with him.

"Carina, there's nothing to worry about." Garrett reassured me.

Now I looked up at the lady, Luna Lolietta. "Let's do a boy first, we always do girls." She showed her perfect white teeth. Her hand reached into the bowl, Luna's dark hair glittering around. The card read a name from District 5, a name that belonged to a person. That person would be sent to the Capitol. The 50th Hunger Games had arrived, death had arrived.

"Don't forget, we'll be picking two boys and two girls! Now your boy tribute is..." Luna always loved to lead up to it, "Luke Foster!"

Shock.

His hand left mine, leaving me hopeless and filled with terror. I gave out a small gasp, a few people around us, or me, gave glances in my direction. Luke stood on the stage, as Luna pulled out the girl ticket and smiled. "Well this is peculiar! We have two related names!" Her voice zoned out, as I thought maybe I should volunteer. I can't possibly stand Luke going in and dying by someones hand.

I felt my friend, Lucy, nudge my arm. "Carina," she whispered and pointed to the stage. Luna was making a motion to show me.

She had said my name.

I brushed my hair behind me, a strange bit of wind picked up and waved my purple dress back. My brown eyes looked up, somehow my legs reached the stage and rested next to Luke. I wished he would hold me right now, but I knew it would be a bad idea to show weakness.

"Now that that's settled, let's look at the boys again." More smiles, her dark orange dress fluttered around her. I then thought of Garrett, no no no no! He would probably volunteer! But he couldn't...

"Daniel Porter!" At least he would have a better chance of surviving with Luke, I would sacrifice anything for them to get home.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I shut my eyes to keep out his voices, the tears welled up under my eyelids.

"No..." I whispered only for me and Luke to hear, this time Luke gripped my hand to help me.

Luna asked him, "What's your name son?"

"Garrett Hemsworth." He stood strong and brave, I still wondered what he was doing up here. Tall, handsome. But yet he was the stupidest person in the world. I wanted to smack his face off, I wanted to yell at him at the top of my lungs. This idiotic boy.

"Hazel, Parkinson." No, another gasp left my lips. The eyes were on me now, of course it wasn't my Hazelle but it was someone else. A small twelve year old made stood next to Garret. She was frail with choppy black hair.

"I present your tributes to District 5, for the 50th Hunger Games!" Luna peered at us, giving a large gesture to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It would help me, if I get one good review I'll write another chapter. And also, I've seen a lot of fanfictions where they have short chapters often, so I'll let you choose:<strong>

**Long chapters every few days, or short chapters as often as possible? **


	2. What? Nothing

**Disclaimer: Although I'd love to...I do NOT own the Hunger Games, but all the characters below are MINE. NO STEALING! **

**Nobody has told me if they are reading yet...reviews make me write faster! I 3 REVIEWS...please?**

* * *

><p> The peacekeepers took us to the Justice Building, my fists were clenched as I longed friends. They nearly ripped my brother from me as I was forced through halls I had never seen. A single desk and chair was placed inside. My mother came bounding in and hugged me, she cried and hugged me while I faked a few tears. She left and wouldn't stop saying how she loves me, and good luck. Then came my father and sister, they must have been talking to my brother. Hazelle hugged me and wouldn't let go, she seemed to be acting young like she used to.<p>

My dad said it was time to go, the peacekeeper held the door open. Instead of letting a stupid peacekeeper touch my sister my father picked her up and carried her out. But she was able to regain her footing and walked out crying.

In no time I was past the cameras and michrophones being jammed into my face. I sat down in my room on the train and waited, I waited for what seemed like hours. Until a knock on my door from Luna told me it was time to leave the room. I found a dresser by the shower and changed into a black tank top with a white skirt. Yes, I was a girly girl.

The carpet of my room turned into a light brown hardwood, Luna escorted me to the dining cart where Garrett was already stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days. Luke was slurping on a bowl of steak and potatoes soup. I sat across from him, not daring to hold his hand as it would bring suspicions to the table. Our mentor, Kathleen Saneky, sat at the head of the table. She was the last of her line, with the strangest last name in the district. We had three mentors but the other two died in a fire that almost killed Kathleen, but she says "her instincts kicked in".

I sat down and took a sip of my water, on my plate was brocolli, mashed potatoes and a burger. I was not normally hungry, but sometimes I would eat my feelings out. Kathleen was the first to speak, "Well. Do any of you have ideas for a strategy?" She looked between all of us, Luke and Garrett to her right, me and Hazelle to her left. While straight down was Luna, the escort.

Nobody spoke, "I take it you three know each other? I can tell you two are twins." She looked to Luke, who nodded in reply. "That just sucks, doesn't it?" I could tell Kathleen was going for humor. Humor never works, I've tried. I imagined having to kill my own brother, or maybe even Garrett. And worst of all, this poor little girl drinking hot chocolate next to me. I noticed she had obviously never eaten it before, her tongue was burnt from my view but she drank on. I had already had that before, once when the coldest storm hit out district. Which normally never happens, though it's a drink that just makes you feel warm and safe.

"Carina." I turn to Kathleen who is asking me a question, "What are your strengths?"

"I-I have common sense." I pause, "I've used a dagger a couple of time. And I know bits of self defense, that's really it." You'd think living in District 5 would give me knowledge of weapons but, no. I wasn't sure of telling this girl about my agility, that might help Hazelle kill me in the games.

"Luke?"

"I can use a spear, and plants are no trouble to me." I've seen him, in class when we are naming trees and plants he knows them all.

"Hazelle?"

"I can c-climb, and I know how to use weapons fairly well." Shit, I had better watch out for this girl. If she got her hands on a spear or bow then we'd be as good as dead. I heard a soft hum, what? I took note of the silverware clanking almost silently, almost. I finally noticed we were moving, on a train! Of course! I glanced around us trying to find a window of some sort. Past the table and the avox's awaiting our orders was an exit where a small crack of a window was located. I could see outside that things were speeding by us, I'd never seen something go so fast!

"Garrett?" I was snapped out of my dreamlife. "You seem well built." Kathleen said with a strange smile.

"I can hunt. I'm good with survival and I know a bit about snares." That was true, once we got snowed in at school and he built a fire in the trashcan. Garrett's lip twitched, he was hiding something, holding it back. His lip would twitch or he would talk more when he was lying about something.

"Alright, you all seem like a good bunch, perhaps allies all around. It looks like you all have strengths and weaknesses that add up." She grabbed a piece of bread and took a large bite.

I took another look around the table, and finally realized. I was about to die. I was going to die in a few days time, along with forty-six other people.

Denial.

No, no, I felt my eyes go red and a wetness filled them. Not here, I told myself.

"Don't cry of happiness." Kathleen remarked glancing in my direction. Her eyes were blue, I noted that. A clank, silverware hit the plate next to my own. Hazelle ran out in tears, leaving screams behind her. My eyes went all around, Luna ran after her in attempts for comfort. Silence surrounded us. More noised poured in, "I'm done. I uh...this was a good talk." And with that Kathleen left to her quarters.

I decided I would talk, "Did you family visit you Garrett?" Now that I asked I had never met his family, only heard about the apple tree.

"Um, yeah. They were proud." Garrett replied, struggling for words it seemed. There goes his lip again. "I'm kinda tired, see you around." I heard him sigh in frustration as he lightly jogged off.

"Luke," Just saying his name made me want him more. It was a strange tingly feeling I always had.

"Carina, just stop. We're twins, the Capitol would think to much of it." Luke whispered, hs eyes refused to meet mine. I knew what he meant, we couldn't get to close. A door shut and it left me with the avoxs.

Now the tears were unavoidable, they streaed down my cheeks as the night turned to a blur. I remember the shower, the many buttons to press. The dryer, making me shiver at every turn. Then I slipped under the covers, thinking maybe sleep with cure the pain. That's a lie, all I did for hours was stain the sheets with my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about Garrett's family? And Hazelle? What's up with her?<strong>

**Review! :D **


	3. Playing Dress Up With Ken

**So, I'm hoping if I keep updating I'll more R&R er's. Buuuuut, if I don't get two reviews I'm done. I hope you like this :/**

* * *

><p>I woke to the movement gone, the train stopped sometime in the night. Luna was banging on my door saying it nearly noon. I dressed similar to yesterday and walked to the dining car. It seemed I was early for lunch, I could hear Luna's heels near me, <em>click, click, click.<em> As she sat across from Kathleen.

I took my chair beside my mentor, "You need a strategy." She didn't even look up from her eggs, clearly used to this meal. I like her, straight to point, it really avoids talking. "Innocence is definitely your thing." I nodded lightly adding two more pancakes to my plate. I may be small, but I know how to eat. Now that I had it I smothered them in syrup. Luna looked disgusted as she nibbled on a bit of apple.

"For now, stick with your brother. Let him talk, and don't do anything bold!" Kathleen said sternly. I nodded again shoving more cake between my lips. Perfect timing, I thought as Luke came in moaning. "Sit, eat." Kathleen added gesturing to the chair beside me. Oh how I longed his touch.

"What's up?" He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, his outfit was a white t-shirt and red sweats.

Luna started right into it as he began eating, "We will arrive in three hours, in that time you are free to move about. Your stylists will see to your outfits for the Chariots, Chariots and that's the day!" She grinned and put her pad down. As if on cue Garrett and Hazel came in and sat across from us. They repeated the plan and we talked about our strategy a bit more. Garrett and Hazel were going to be trained separatly from me and Luke who would be together.

I went off to go watch the reapings, they felt like they lasted forever. Somewhere in there Luke, Garrett and Hazel joined me. I sat on the couch facing a large tv, Hazel sat off in a chair by herself. Luke was acting distant, like if I scooted over and leaned away. But my eyes seemed to get tired, sleepier, until darkness swallowed me up...

My eyes fickered open, a warm feeling was being sent through my body and I realized someone placed a blanket on me. I'm sitting on the couch with my head resting on an unusually hard pillow. I shifted a moment and heard a voice, "Oh, did I wake you?" Garrett? Where is he? It takes me a moment but I figure out he's the hard pillow, my head is nestled on his neck.

"What?" I looked around and don't see Luke or Hazel. District Twelve is still being reaped, "How long was I asleep?" I asked, that weird taste was in my mouth, the taste when you have it closed and all the foods settle.

"Hm, two hours? The tape is replaying, this is the third time through." He says it gingerly, as if me sleeping on him didn't matter one bit.

I stare at him, then I make a movement to get up but he says, "You can still sleep. We won't be there for another hour or so." I can tell he's pleading sort of.

"I don't think so, I need to change maybe." The truth is, I'm okay with sleeping on his shoulder if I wasn't aware, but knowingly, not so much. I wave lightly and head back to my bedroom, shivering. That blanket really did help eh?

I jump in the shower and marvel at the buttons again. Suddenly I feel a warm inside, I think it's from the dryer. I change into some pants and a long sleeve. Surpised? Yes, the Capitol actually had some normal clothes for me!

Luna collects us all, we all have generic clothing which again, surprises me! Past the capitol people we are told to carry our bags. Kathleen said it would help us with our strenght, but I really doubt Garrett or Luke need it. Even with a small amount of stuff I still struggle behind with my bags, Kathleen and Luna took the elevator while Garrett, Luke, and Hazel trudge ahead of me.

Level One done! Though Level Two seems so far away...wait. There's an elevator here, a smile forms on my lips for the first time in days as I lean against the metal railing in the small space. We whiz past two, three, and four. I get off at five and set my bags down while waiting for the others. Luna and Kathleen stride toward me in surprise, "You? Where are the others?" Kathleen has a look of disgust on her face.

As if on cue Garrett comes with a bag over his shoulder a suitcase in his hand. His face is a deep shade of red, he's huffs and puffs which gives me giggles. Luke and Hazel are not far behind and they stare in disbelief at me. "I took the elevator."

Luna smiles, and Kathleen grins. "Well, you disobeyed my orders." She's using the happy anger angle.

"Nope," I pause for dramatic effect, "You said, 'First one to the top wins more sleep, start at the stairs.' I did, I started. I climbed up the stairs on level one and took the elevator after that." I grinned.

I expected punishment, but nothing could really be that bad since I will die soon. "Nice, your my second student to figure that out." She gave my shoulder a nice pat and I relaxed my muscles. "The last one that got it, he won his games." That, right there, those words. Boosted my confidence, suddenly I felt like hey, maybe I can win this!

After that the day was composed of me being slightly admire by my stylist, Heidi, who thought I kept my body in okay condition. Though she said I was surely better than most tributes, which boosted my spirts again!

After what felt like minutes my hair was brushed into a ponytail that clipped to the back of my head. A brown shirt was tucked in with black pants and the same shade of brown boots. Though my hair would stand out a mile away they streaked it with brown and small bits of black to take it away from the blond. My brother stood beside me in an almost identical outfit, and of course being twins from the back we were identical. Garrett and Hazel had their own outfits, it seemed weird that they weren't coordinated or anything.

A squeeze, is Luke holding my hand? No. He's just about to fall so he used me to regain balance. A scowl flickers aross my face for a few seconds. He seemed to be waving and smiling so I thought hey, why not? I gave in to a small smile and waved every once and while. It was weird, they wanted to wave to a girl about to die. Not something you hear every day.

We enter the City Circle as the chariots fill the loop. President Snow stands and speaks, his welcome notice echoes throughout the entire Circle. We go around once more for fun and enter the Training Center. Heidi is patting my back and saying the angle was good, but all I want to do is rip my hair out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Readable? REVIEW PLEASE :) Also, check out my profile if you want to find an SYOT I'm doing, still need a ton of people in it. Thanks again!<strong>


	4. Another

**Oh my god. I'm the sorry-est person in the whole wide world! I want to apologize sincerely and greatly! I didn't think school would take me over that much :o But I'm back for a bit! Hoping to get a good start on another chapter, that would be lovely :D Well, anyways. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>In training I was the last person to arrive, walking to a point where I kept bumping into Luke. Garrett was already shooting arrows which it seemed he was very good at! Hazel typed a knot in the corner with another girl her age. Luke went over to the spear throwing, I followed cautiously. A couple of careers were already around, chatting about strategies and alliances.<p>

I clenched the spear in my fist, feeling the eyes on me for a breif moment, I threw it and it happened to hit the target. It pierced right thru the dummies neck, I heard silence and looked to see the others gaping at my spear. What'd I do? "A dealthy throw, you've got skills!" The trainer was already to the dummy in seconds examining it like the speak was a bomb.

"Um...thanks." I say quietly. After that Luke began talking with the other tributes, but once the topic of alliance comes up the offer is accepted insantly.

For the next few hours I practice fires, knot-tying, and sword fighting with Luke. Though a small scratch on my arm says the trainer got the better of me during swords. Though the trainer got the better of me in swords, so I carefully go to knives by myself. A girl from District 1 is throwing by herself and I take the target beside hers, trying my best.

A few minutes of silence pass, but finally the girl speaks. "You don't fool me." Her simple blond hair was braided back into a bun, even so with each throw a strand came loose. "Katrina, District 1." Another throw, I notice she enjoys getting work done as well as sticking to the point.

"I-I'm not trying to fool anyone..." I stammer through my chapped lips.

"That ino-ino-innocent act. I saw you at the spears, obviously your not some little girl who can't do anything." Katrina mocked, a look of fear in her eyes, then anger, hate and frustration. Her next knife hit the center of the dummy.

"I don't understand." Since I came here I hadn't thrown a single knife, I realize this now. A breeze entered the building thru a window up high. My tangled hair blew around me slightly.

"I think you, could be a good ally." She stopped and pulled the knives away, then placed them back in the bin with a clank. When she recieved a confused look she continued, "You seem to handle all my weaknesses quite well. Well? What do you say?" Katrina stood and studied me.

A simple nod then, "But my brother gets in, and so does Garrett." I speak a bit louder, hoping shes hears as well as being scared of the idea she rejects me completely.

"Fine. Remember, they will have to die." This thought had been shifting in my mind for days now. "What's your name again?" Katrina was about to turn away, but took a backward glance as if my reply depended on her life.

"Carina. Five." I managed to get out that much before the elevator closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Katrina? How is she? Please R &amp; R! 3<strong>


	5. The Watchful Eye

**Yay! More updates! Woot woot! Whaaat do you all think?**

* * *

><p>TRAINING DAY 2<p>

**Garret's POV**

I had stayed up basically all night thinking what on Earth I'd do if it came to the thought of having to give up Carina. She was a beautiful girl, lovely and friendly in every way. Of course a bit stuttery and shy, but everyone had flaws. Strangely I notice Luke noticing the way I look at her. As well as noticing the expressions of disgusts on every other face in the school. But it seemed to soon the bed was soaked with tears as our escort came banging on the door telling me to get ready for breakfast.

I get up with the same strange taste I always get in my mouth, berries. Ever since I was little, it's just; sorta been there. A glance at the mirror tells me I see why Carina doesn't like me, plus I need to brush my hair. I run my figners through the short brown, and give my teeth a quick brush.

Clothing. That was my problem here. Clothes. They didn't have style, they had way to strange colors, and I certainly wouldn't be wearing any of those. After settling with some navy blue pants and an orange shirt, I went into the hall.

The orange seemed to have an effect on the servants walking by, they either stared, or glanced in awe. Voices in a distance told me someone was sobbing, while another disembodied voice comforted them.. My footsteps were muffled by the carpet as I walk silently through the halls.

"I-I don't want to do this Luke." I could imagine Carina holding Luke's hand here, how I longed to be Luke right now. I could help comfort her, perhaps kiss her as I have always wanted to.

"I know, but we have to. It's not like we can escape or anything." Luke's soothing voice is quieter, and the crying stops. More muffled noises, it takes me a moment to realize that they are going out into the hallway. I quickly duck back into a door, and shut it behind me. I am surrounded by mops and cleaning supplies. The footsteps echo as they walk away, leaving me to wish I was holding her.

After a minute or so of waiting until I was sure they were gone, I came back out again and found my way to the dining room. There was a hallway probably leading to a kitchen of some sort. Whatever they have here in the Capitol. I sit down and surely I know I'm the only person at the table. I silently serve myself and begin eating. I have something called a bagel, it's round bread and a hole in the center; then cut in half so I can put condiments on it. Then this orange drink, it's orange juice. They take a simple orange and squeeze out the juices, it's really good and I immediately fall in love with it.

Carina and Luke come in and sit across from me, I can see the red hiding in the whites of Carina's eyes. Luke looks stress, his face is fairly pale compared to the usual paleness. A glance upward tells me she's staring at me with those big brown eyes, I can't take it. I want to run and just hold her, forever. And never let go.

"Mornin'." Kathleen says the simple words and sits down at the head of the table as always. She puts the same as yesterday on her plate, eggs and sausage. I stuff a fluffy round of bread onto my plate, also known as a pancake. Once I'm nearly finished the little girl, the second tribute girl comes and sits beside me. She eats slowly and doesn't dare look up from her plate. Luna comes in and sits across from Kathleen, she doesn't greet anyone, but with her I can see those same red eyes as if she has been sobbing all morning.

Before anyone can protest, me and my orange shirt leave to go downstairs for training. Yesterday I watched Carina shoot spears, and talk to a few people. While I myself chatted with the careers, it seemed though I made them angry and frustrated. For the boy from District 1 threatened me that I would be his first kill.

But today I enter the training room to find myself alone, with one other. A simple boy shoots arrows in the far corner. The decision to join him came up as a simple surprise, but I choose to go along with it. "Hey." A simple greeting.

A shot erupts from his bow, the kid seems buff. To the point where girls from District 4 would start drooling. He has blonde hair that hangs just over his hazel eyes. He wears a brown shirt and brown pants with, guess what, brown boots.

"Hi." The boy is blunt, obviously, he keeps shooting until his queue is all out. I pick up a bow from the bin, as well as an arrow and try it out. Damn, I really suck at this don't I? My arrow is "off-balance" so it ends up landing behind the other kids target.

He immediately stops shooting and stares in my direction, finally I can't take it and I ask, "What's so amazing?" He smirks a moment then returns to shooting.

What. The. Hell. "You remind me of someone. That's all." He replies without a glance.

"Who?"

"A friend." God, he's so straightforward. I hate it!

"So, I don't get to know who, nor your name?"

To this, he nods. Then he adds, "Damian. Damian is my name. I'm from District 4." Strange, I'd expected a District 1, due to his looks and his eagerness to train.

Before I could tell him my own name a large crowd of people began filling in. I sneaked a glance then came back to Damian. "Garrett. From 5." I then put the bow and arrows away before others could join. An unspoken alliance had just been formed.

Carina and Luke came in together, her eyes were back to whites and brown. Their fingers were no longer entwined.

"G-Garrett!" She lightly jobs over and I smiled to her. "I wanted to tell you, I've formed an alliance with Katrina. You're welcome to join me and Luke." Carina smiles innocently and I replied with a nod.

Right there, I wanted more than anything to caress her chin, feel my lips on her own.

Her hands interlocked with my own.

"Damian over there," I gesture to the arrows station, "He seems like a nice ally." Just as I finished Luke came over, I noticed his eyes were trained on me.

"Garrett. Are you joining us?" A simple nod.

"Well, I hope you're prepared for this." He says taking Carina away.

And that's when I figure out who his first kill is.

* * *

><p><strong>How's Damian? Interesting? And another thing I need some tributes, 40 at least :o So please fill out the form below and give me naaames!<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing for each activity:**

**Weapons of choice and Weapons of skill:**

**Okay, that's it! I do hope more of you beautiful people subscribe! Please, pretty please! READ AND REVIEW, BRING YOUR FRIENDS! **


	6. The Plump Lady

**Hey all, here comes a shorty short chapter. BUT I'm in a typey mood so I might add a few chapters today which would be lovely, yes? WOOT. NAO READ. **

**Carina's POV**

He's different, I see the glint in his eye. He looks stressed, like theres a battle going on in his head. He barely smiles, only when he catches me staring, then that familar smile appears. Oh Luke, I wish none of this would have ever happened.

Training was mostly the same, boring yet needy. Until the fourth day came, the scores were going to be released tonight. Me and Luke set out early with 46 others that meants a long time waiting. Garrett showed up after District 3 was done, then came Hazel. We stood behind Luke and Garrett.

"Luke Foster." A voice calls and I watch as he goes in. I wait. And wait. More waiting. Finally after what seems like hours Luke comes out grinning from ear to ear. "Garrett Hemsworth." A grin is visible as he enters.

Garrett's POV

The training room. Terror, fear, hopeful triumph. Hazel commented earlier about how good I was with a bow and arrow, I decided it'd be best to try that.

The bow feels strong in my grasp, familar. The woosh noise shoots past me, "Dammit." I mutter as I don't even hit the target! Another twenty minutes of this and I'm done with that station. Just as I'm about to try swords the tiniest voice comes up, "Ahem, you are excused now." A little plump woman in the corner spoke softly with a smile. Her posture was incredibly straight, with bows hiding her chubby, almost bare scalp. She waved goodbye and tried to smile more but her cheeks were already bulging red.

I gave a nod and left, it was obvious she had a long day, however I didn't know nor had I ever seen this woman before.

Clearly Carina was shaking as she walked past me when her name was called. Her eyes obviously pleading to go home, if only I could embrace her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Instead I sulked back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Pointless almost, but needed yes. NAO, read and review please :)<strong>


	7. You Make Me Feel So

** Thanks for reviewing guys, here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! PS my life is like, so chaotic, but good thing in science we do basically nothing so I can just write this on paper. Though my problem is typing, I'm such a procrastinator :P Anyway read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carina's POV<strong>

Garrett. He's been kind and gentle throughout all this, not bitter as Luke.

The room seemed huge, quieter, and definitely scarier. It was simple, I'd been over the routine millions of times! Tying knots, fires, daggers, and then spears.

I only hoped that the spears weren't overused, that was my one strength. The knots were simple, except my problem was my hands were trembling rapidly. Each loop and interception made me want to run and cry. Maybe I should take fires off my list, it was very much likely I would burn myself.

Instead I walked onto daggers and knife throwing. I got mostly within the second to smallest circle, and a few were bullseye! My confidence grew and built up with each throw. I finally felt the spear in my fist as I prepared for one throw.

3.

2.

1.

"Ahem, you can leave now miss." I turn to see an unfamiliar round woman smiling. Without obeying I throw the spear and it hits the heart of the dummy. She looks flabbergasted at this, "I said you can leave now." Her face was scrunched in a knot as she tried to stay positive. A gesture to the door and I smiled, leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the elevator, a strong scent of rose filled the air as I scuffled across the carpet. The small <em>ding <em>came as I entered the empty dark hole. The doors shut behind me and my legs gave in, crumpling to the floor. They're going to give me the lowest score possible! I'll get no sponsors, and I'll die in the bloodbath. Especially that strange woman, she'd find a way to kill me. The tears were streaming down my cheeks and crawling around me, oh great I've made a mess.

After a few stumbles I made it to my bedroom already sobbing hysterically. It was still the afternoon and I was exhausted.

I cried for what felt like hours until a knock arrived at my door, "Carina? Luna told me to get you." Luke's voice was slightly muffled. "Can I come in?" I was under the impression Luke was angry at me, guess not.

"N-no! I'll be out in a b-bit!" I manage to get out before he hears me crying. Another 10 minutes go by as I change and wash my face, my eyes are still slightly red but these cheeks have been ridded of the sticky feeling.

The dining room was full already, Hazel sits beside Luke as he tosses her a look of disgust. Garrett glares down at his food across from Luke. I occupy the seat beside him. The clank of Kathleen's fork hits the plate, "Well?" She steals glances at each of us, "How and what'd you do?"

Hazel is the first to speak up, "I started a fire." All heads go up and stare at her, "I built a huge fire."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Luna gaped widemouthed over at Hazel.

"That chubby woman wasn't paying attention to me." A chuckle from Garrett.

"Got somethin' to say pretty boy?" Kathleen stared daggers into him.

"Nope, I did notice that woman though." Nobody's convinced. "All I did was toss some arrows." He raises his hands as if surrendering to policemen.

"Carina? Luke?" She seems okay with everything so far.

"Spears." I mumbled into my plate, better not tell them about defying that lady.

"What? Speak up." Kathleen says, those brown eyes trained on me. "Did something bad didn't you?" Her face was frozen in anger, trying to intimidate me.

I shake my head once, then nod while looking down in shame. "She excused me, I was angry because I had yet to throw the spear. So I threw it anyway, she seemed very upset." My voice was small, innocent.

"Oh. That's not so bad, right?" Luna seemed to perk up at this.

"S'alright." Kathleen picked up her fork and stabbed the sausage. "You?" To the only one who hadn't said a word, Luke.

Luke looked up from his steaming cup of hot chocolate. "It's training. I'm not supposed to tell you." A smirk reaches his lips as he says this.

"Nobody ever listens to that crap," Kathleen says before dropping her fork on the floor. A girl reaches to get it but Kathleen stops her, "I got it." And she bends down.

"Well, if you must know; I-" Luke begins but he's cut off.

And that's when the explosion happens.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhangar! PS; How do you people type such looong chapter? GAHH. I despise you all so much! Plus, I might have forgotten the uh Parade, if I did PRETEND there is no parade as I'm to lazy to go back and type it up. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**~AlexDigory~**


	8. An Author's Note HELP

Guys I really don't know whut to do, help me? I need plot ideas. If anything I might just give out the scores and skip to the games as I'm so bored. Maybe I'll do the interviews, plus nobodies reviewing, I know the fact I haven't updated might be a contributor but like really :/ STUPID SCHOOL. _


End file.
